sorceryquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Building
This is a guide to help you build the best team possible. All these builds will be based on teams based on 2 warrior medals, 1 rouge and spellcaster medal. Now, if your want to level fast then you should focus on pure attack classes such as a Soldier, Barbarian for warrior medal. Make them specialize in damage and health leveling, and keep charism at 4 for every class. An Archer is the best thing from the rouge medal hands down. No matter how you fight or what you want to do on the game, it is the best class. This is one of the few classes that really matter when you skill build him, focus him in Profiency so his damage is that of people much higher than him. His attribute points dont matter much but make them balanced, and of course give him a bow. Now many people think this isn't neccasary for some reason but a spell caster medal should alawys be a Healer. Healers should focus in mana leveling and get their charism so they can hold 4 party members unless you have cash to burn and will be buying additional medals. Attribute points should focus again in mana leveling like I said before but should secondly go into dodging, parrying and those skills. A good team build I use is what I call the Eternal Defense formation. I chose a guard at the begining and it specializes its attributes into hp building and the parry, dodge, and defense skills. Later in Drebhinheim you will find another warrior medal, turn that into a guard doing the same to him as with the other guard. These guards will mainly be there as the best shielding in the game. Get and Archer and do the same as I said in the last parragraph. I have been told by my friends an Engineer is good, but his damage is mainly mp usage and other than that his skills are horrible. A Healer is there so you can fight continuosly and keep people up, his revive skill is also amazing. Keep the two Gurds in front and the Healer and Archer in back. The Archer uses his bow and Profiency skill to give himself tons of damage. The Healer is there of course to give slight damage but mostly to keep them alive. And finally the Guards in front will complete what Im guessing will make other teams shiver in their boots, the Eternal Defense formation. This is my favorite build since it allows immense damage an almost 100% survival rate. If you did not like this build I have another build down below. This is a build I call Ballistic Mayhem. You turn both warrior medals into Barbarians and focus them like I was talking about at the top and you make the spellcaster a Mage. The rouge will be an Archer still. All of them will focus in slight hp leveling and attack boosting. This build if used correctly can let you defeate lvl 5 enemies at lvl 2. Make sure to load your characters up with armor. Their skills don't matter much and can be spread to your liking. Even though this is an attack team if you have a choice between a weapon and armor, pick the armor. A weapon is no use if your dead. These are the 2 builds I have made up so far and that have worked great. If you have another build in mind that has worked or you think it might send me a description of the build at my gamer email- wehttam378@gmail and I will try it out and tell you what I think if it is resonable. Category:Basics